1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an educational system. More specifically, the present invention concerns an activity based, self-directed educational system and method of educating, wherein the learner is instructed with graphic, non-textual instructions to perform an educational activity.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Various teaching techniques have been developed and utilized to educate people. One educational style involves having a learner perform or participate in a self-directed educational activity, in which the learner is provided with instructions about the activity and then conducts and controls the performance of the activity according to those instructions. Such an educational system has various well-recognized benefits. For example, it is believed that direct involvement by the learner in performing the educational activity requires relatively greater concentration and attention by the learner, which means the learner is more likely to receive the desired information. It is also believed that the learner is more likely to retain knowledge when it is experienced firsthand. There is also some belief that relatively more knowledge is gained about a principle by creating a trial and error environment, wherein the learner is given the opportunity to fail while conducting the activity and learn from such failures. Yet another advantage of self-directed activity-based educational techniques is that the learner is more likely to extrapolate what is learned in meaningful ways.
However, self-directed activity-based study becomes problematic with people who are alliterate or have difficulty reading (e.g., early primary education students). Those ordinarily skilled in the art will particularly appreciate that instructing reading-challenged learners how to perform the activity is extremely troublesome. With traditional instructional techniques, the reading-challenged learner is first given instructions regarding the activity (e.g., the instructor reads instructions to the learner), and then the learner is required to perform the activity from memory. Because some reading-challenged learners (particularly younger students) have difficulty remembering the instructions, significant instructor participation is required. As previously indicated, instructor involvement in performance of the activity is sometimes undesirable and can adversely impact the learning experience. Such interruptions in the activity can also be detrimental to its educational value. It is also noted that the complexity and length of the activity are both likely restricted when instructing reading-challenged learners.
In accordance with the desired objects of the present invention, which are evident herein, the present invention concerns an educational method for educating a learner without requiring the learner to read textual instructions. The educational method involves the steps of training the learner to associate each of a plurality of distinct pictorial symbols with a specific instruction. Once the learner has been trained, a multiplicity of the pictorial symbols are used to instruct the learner to perform an educational activity. The educational method further includes the step of having the learner perform the educational activity.
Another aspect of the present invention involves a self-directed, activity based educational system for providing education to a learner without requiring the learner to read textual instructions. The system includes a plurality of distinct pictorial symbols and a training program adapted to train the learner to associate each of the plurality of distinct pictorial symbols with a specific instruction. The system also includes a plurality of activity sheets that are each associated with a corresponding one of a plurality of distinct educational activities. Each of the activity sheets include instructional indicia that comprises a multiplicity of the pictorial symbols arranged to instruct the learner to perform the corresponding educational activity.
The inventive educational method and system provide an opportunity for a learner to participate in a highly effective educational activity without having to read instructions. Moreover, the present invention provides self-directed participation and performance of educational activities by the learner(s). This enhances the educational value and minimizes the involvement by an instructor.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the accompanying drawing figures.